The Day in the Life of an Aunt
by Nature9000
Summary: This is a sequel to "Wrath of a Sister." This takes place seven years afterwards. Sunna has to look after Roy and Riza's daughter for the day and the kid runs off. Present to picesgirl01. Read and Review if you please.


The Day in the Life of an Aunt

A/N: This is a sequel to "The Wrath of a sister." If you haven't read that one yet then I suggest you do. This is a request of picesgirl01. This is the _Only_ request I will take though, I do not do requests.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Who would have ever guessed?

* * *

Sunna sat in her chair writing in her journal, it had been seven years since the fall of the homunculi. Fuhrer Bradley had been the final one, Ed and Al had returned from the other side of the gate. Roy finally made it to a Fuhrer, "Damn brother of mine would have left and got demoted if I hadn't put some damn sense into him!" Sunna leaned back in her chair as she remembered when Roy wanted to leave.

-_Flashback-_

"Roy, what the hell are you talking about?" Sunna asked with a scowl.

"I'm just saying that I need to do this. I want to be stationed elsewhere, I will allow myself to be demoted!"

"Like hell you will!" Sunna raised her hand and sneered, "No brother of mine is going so far away from his family and loved ones, do you hear me?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it…"

"What about Riza?"

"She'll be just fine…"

"I thought you loved her, Roy."

"I do!"

"I thought you wanted to get married."

"I still do…"

"You say that and you're going to leave her behind? What the hell are you contemplating?"

"I-I don't know, I'm a murderer I need to be punished."

"A murderer, is that what you call it?" Sunna chuckled softly, "If you want to be punished for your crimes…Then fine!" Sunna snapped her fingers and a blast of fire hit Roy, not enough to cause serious damage. Sunna then snapped her fingers once more and caused vines to shoot from the ground and catch Roy's arms.

"W-what are you doing?" Roy's eyes were wide, he didn't exactly understand why Sunna was acting this way.

"I need to knock some sense into you and that's what I will do!" Sunna walked to Roy and with a fierce look on her face she punched Roy in the stomach.

"Ouch...Why Sunna, why do you hit me?" Sunna then took Roy in a soft hug.

"Roy, you're my brother, I have to do it sometimes. Love, it hurts," Sunna said softly. "Listen to me, you should never think of yourself a killer. You were ordered to do what you would have done in the war of Ishbal. Think of Riza, you can't just leave her…"

"Would you have done it Sunna? If you were in the war and you were ordered to kill, would you have done it?"

"That's not for me to say. What happened has already happened, you have everybody here for you Roy, if you leave then you leave everyone behind and in pain. Plus, if you leave then I will never forgive you, do you understand that?"

"Yes, and I don't want to leave Riza…"

"Good."

-_End Flashback-_

Sunna smiled to herself, it was good that she convinced him to stay. Later that week Riza had told him of her pregnancy. Sunna sighed, she had gotten angered with Roy when the news of the baby came. There really was nothing she could do about it though. When they had gotten married, Sunna had been Riza's maid of honor. It was odd because they only knew each other for a small week. Sunna stood up slowly and walked to the window of her home and peered out of it. Her previous house had been totaled during the fight with Pride, she was glad that she was the victor though.

"I don't know why it is that I never got married…" Sunna thought to herself. She was ten years older than Roy was which meant she was nearing the age of fifty. "I might be having the time of my life with children, or even grandchildren right now. I guess I've always been too busy with my reputation as some famous alchemist or something…." Sunna did know the real reason she never got married, it was because she never had any time to. She had been too busy hunting down her creation known as Pride. When she finally traced him he had become the Fuhrer. It was then that she knew she couldn't take him down without being put before trial for assassination.

"It's not like it really mattered though. I had been eight years old then as well. A great friend of mine died and I committed a human transmutation…I spent all that time looking for Pride in an attempt to defeat him." Sunna groaned as she remembered her fight with him. It was true, he was difficult but in the end she killed him. She saw a car driving up and parking next to her house. She smiled as she walked outside and saw Riza appear with a little girl.

"Aunt Sunna!" The girl exclaimed as she ran toward Sunna. Sunna smiled as she picked the girl up.

"How are you today Calida?"

"I'm good, mommy said I get to stay here with you for today!"

"Oh, really, I'm sure we'll have a great time!" Riza smiled as she walked over to Sunna and Calida.

"I don't suppose I need to warn you to be careful around Calida, right?" Riza asked.

"Don't worry, what could be scary about Calida?"

"You know full well she has a tough time with her powers. With a simple snap she could burn your house down."

"Yeah…I know…" Sunna sighed in response. When Calida had been born was when Sunna finally finished getting a new home. The infant pressed her fingers together and then in a single flash her home was gone. "So when will you be back to pick her up?"

"I'll be back around seven."

"Okay, I'll take good care of Calida, see you then Riza."

"Thank you, have a good day." Sunna smiled and waved as Riza got back in her car and drove off. Sunna smiled as she looked to Calida.

"Okay, we're going to have so much fun today! So what do you want to do right now?"

"I want to play!" Calida said.

"What do you want to play? Do you want to draw something?"

"Yeah, I like drawing!" Much to Sunna's horror the seven year old clapped her hands. Sunna looked over with wide eyes as her bushes went up in flames.

"Yikes!" Sunna quickly rushed over and snapped her fingers causing water to pour over her bushes. "That was a close one…" Sunna looked over to see Calida running off. "Wait, where are you going? Calida get back here!" Sunna started to run after Calida but the child was much faster, "Damn…" Sunna began panting heavily, "Roy and Riza are _so_ going to kill me…" Sunna pondered the reason she lived so close to town, a kid could easily get lost!

"Hey what's with this kid?" A voice exclaimed. Sunna raised her eyebrow, it sounded like a gang member.

"Damn it!" Sunna exclaimed as she ran toward an alleyway. She ran in the alleyway and just missed Calida running out of the alleyway. "Calida get back here!"

"Hey, is that your kid?" Sunna turned around and crossed her arms.

"I'm her Aunt, what of it?" Sunna couldn't help but chuckle, Calida had burnt the guy's clothing.

"That bastard will pay!"

"You're not going to do anything to my niece…"

"Who's going to stop me from going after the kid?"

"I wonder who…" Sunna grinned and snapped her fingers causing four large walls to come out of the ground and surround the gangster. "Climb out of that, I'm sure you can do it! In the meantime, I have to get my niece or else my brother is going to be ticked off." Sunna ran out and saw Calida playing in the street. "Calida get out of the road!"

"Hi Aunt Sunna, I'm having fun playing tag." Sunna ran after Calida and snapped her fingers bringing rock walls up beside her. Calida of course ran off once more.

"This is not funny!" Sunna exclaimed. "Get back here Calida!" Sunna nearly ran into Jean Havoc who was walking out of a shop.

"What's the rush for Sunna?" Havoc asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like jogging!"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the Fuhrer's daughter today?"

"Havoc, go away now." Sunna ran off leaving Havoc to his thoughts. Sunna found a construction site and looked up to see Calida running around in the beams. Her eyes widened as she watched Calida playing, "Get down from there!" Sunna prayed hard that nobody would see this. Sunna's eyes widened as Calida hit her fingers together and jumped off a high area. She watched as the air currents slowly brought Calida to the ground.

"Aunt Sunna, come catch me!" Sunna took a breath but found herself once more chasing after Calida. Calida ran into a daycare and Sunna stopped short of the building.

"Okay, how hard can it be to find a blonde haired, chocolate eyed, seven year old girl…In a daycare…Wonderful, I've been reduced to chasing children throughout a town, how I miss the days of fighting battles." Sunna walked into the daycare and saw Edward Elric walking out.

"Hello there Sunna, how are you?"

"I'm good Edward, and you?"

"I'm good, Winry made me drop off her son while she goes shopping. I have to go to work. I thought I saw Calida run in here, how is she?"

"She's fine, could you _not_ tell my brother that Calida's here?"

"Why, you didn't let her run off did you?"

"No! I didn't let her run off!"

"Oh, okay. Believe me when I tell you it's hard to catch a seven year old child. Our son is even more troublesome!"

"I'm starting to wonder about that…I have to go though!" With that Sunna rushed past Ed as he shrugged and walked off. Javad Elric, that was the name of Ed and Winry's son.

"Aunt Sunna, guess what!" Sunna looked over and took a sigh of relief when she saw Calida standing next to Javad. She ran the situation through her head and groaned, when those two got together only mayhem followed.

"What?"

"We have a new playmate!"

"Oh, we do? You wouldn't mean Javad, would you?"

"Yes!" Sunna sighed as Calida grabbed Javad's arm and the two ran off.

"Come back! I can't keep running around like this…these kids are going to be the death of me…I've fought horrid battles, survived near death experiences and yet two kids are letting me run all over town? Now, Ed and Winry are going to kill me!" Sunna chased after the two children and followed them into a large restaurant.

"Hello ma'am, how many are there?"

"Two kids, both blonde, one male, one female, have you seen them run in here?" The hostess pointed her pen in a direction, "Thank you!" Sunna ran to find Javad and Calida playing in the restaurant kitchen.

"Hey miss, you need to keep your children under control!" The Chef said loudly.

"I apologize for that, it won't happen again." Sunna looked down at Calida and Javad, "Okay, come with me." The children had two mischievous smiles on their faces. "Oh dear lord no…" Javad and Calida ran away once more and Sunna growled in frustration.

"I'm telling you, you need to-"

"Who asked you, you damn chef!" Sunna roared. The chef shrunk back as Sunna turned to run after the children once more. She noticed Calida clamping her fingers together, "No…no don't do that Calida!" It was too late, water had been spilt onto all the restaurant tables. Sunna winced as she followed the kids outside. "How hard can it be to keep to children under control?"

"As long as their parents don't find out, right?" A voice asked. Sunna turned to see Kain Fuery standing next to her.

"Do me a favor and don't tell my brother about this…"

"I suppose I can do that, but the kids, they ran out to the pier."

"Damn it!" Sunna ran past Fuery and nearly knocked him over. When she arrived at the pier she saw Javad watching Calida. Calida had her arms outstretched to the side and was walking on the edge of the dock. "Calida get off of there!" Calida looked over and smiled as she jumped onto the dock and ran off with Javad. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Sunna ran after the two children and recalled something similar to this happening many years ago when she was twenty. Roy was ten and he had Sunna chasing after him while she was babysitting. Only it was in the country and she was faster than he was. "I see where Calida got her personality from…"

"Come on Aunt Sunna, what are you waiting for!" Calida called out, "Hurry up!"

"Calida, I can't run around like this all the time!" Sunna's eyes widened as she saw Calida and Javad making their way across a street. She ran into the road as the two kids made it to the sidewalk, she narrowly missed getting run over. She heard the driver scream a curse at her. "Yeah, right back at you pal, you're lucky I don't burn you for that!" Sunna continued running after the children when she was stopped by the flower girl.

"Hey, miss, you received some flowers today!"

"Can I get them later?"

"Sorry, you need to get them now."

"Fine…"

"You have to sign some papers also in order to receive them."

"What!"

"Don't ask me, I only work here."

"Yeah…You're lucky I don't fry your ass after this." The woman brought Sunna some papers and the flowers.

"You get a lot of these, there must be a lot of men who ask you out."

"Yeah, something like that." Sunna groaned as she signed the papers. Her brother gets fan girls and she gets fan boys, it was annoying! Sunna finished and then took off, she tossed the flowers into the gutter and continued running until she stopped. "Where are the children? Damn it Roy is definitely going to kill me…How long have I been running for?" Her phone began ringing and she answered it without looking, "What the hell is it, I'm busy?"

"Is that any way to talk to your dear brother, the Fuhrer?"

"Oh sh…Hello Roy, how are you?"

"I'm good Sunna, are you having a good day?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's just splendid."

"How's my daughter doing?"

"Perfect, she's being the perfect angel today."

"Really, that's good to hear. I know she has a tendency to be a bit out of control. That's to be expected with a young child of course." For some reason Sunna felt like Roy had a big smirk on his face.

"Yes, she's precious. She was a bit excitable earlier but some cookies and milk calmed her down." Sunna sighed, she _had_ intended to give Calida some cookies.

"That's great then!"

"I love looking after Calida, we need to do this again."

"I'm glad to hear this!"

"Of course, what kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't love my niece?" Sunna looked around frantically for the two children and silently winced as she tried to to make sure Roy didn't know his daughter was now running like wild through the city. She heard Roy chuckle lightly.

"You would be a bad Aunt if you didn't love Calida, that's for sure."

"I love her so much that I would chase after her just to make sure she stayed safe!"

"I'm glad you would."

"So was there anything you needed?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I need you to swing by my office and sign something. Bring Calida with you, I would love to see my daughter!" With that Roy hung up and Sunna cursed herself. He sounded as though the matter was urgent, she had to find a way to tell him that his daughter was running around the city.

"Again I ask…_What the hell caused me to deserve this!" _Sunna walked slowly into the doors of Central HQ contemplating what she would tell her brother. She looked over and saw Armstrong saluting her.

"Hello ma'am!"

"At ease Armstrong…I'm not in the military and you know that."

"It is still necessary to salute the Fuhrer's family!"

"Wonderful…Well after this I think you won't have to salute me anymore…"

"Why would I not need to salute you?"

"Just shut up and get back to work…"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sunna found the large doors to the Fuhrer's office and groaned. She placed her hand on the golden doorknob and slowly opened the door to reveal Roy sitting at his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Sunna!"

"Hello."

"Where is my daughter, do you know?" Roy had a frown on his face when he didn't see Calida standing next to her. Sunna could have sworn she heard snickering.

"Riza did bring Calida to visit, we've been having some fun."

"So you did have fun? That's great!"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know what I would do if my daughter wasn't having fun. You know, if she were in any kind of danger then I would go crazy!" Sunna silently winced in return. "Calida is our life! She means the world to myself and my wife."

"I'm glad, I would think she would."

"You're absolutely sure she's safe?"

"Well…If you really need to know…" She raised her eyebrow when she saw Roy begin snickering, "What is so funny?"

"Come on out Calida…" Sunna's eyes widened as she saw Calida and Javad crawling out from under Roy's desk.

"What the hell?" Sunna muttered under her breath.

"I'm guessing they've given you some amount of trouble then. I should apologize to you though."

"What for, I was the one that let your daughter run around town!"

"Aunt Sunna finally made it!" Calida exclaimed as she ran and hugged Sunna's legs.

"Yes, yes, I take it you've seen Havoc and Fuery as well?"

"Uh…Yes…" Roy had a big grin on her face. Sunna's face began to tighten, "What are you smiling about?"

"They were following you."

"Why were they following me?"

"It's simple really, I had them help show Calida the way here."

"What…reason…did you…do…that?"

"Just a little fun for you, also Calida needs to learn how to find this place."

"What! I just went racing after your daughter because of a _joke!"_

"Not really a joke…However we will have to get Javad back to his father." With that Ed walked into the door with a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me…He was in on this as well?"

"Yes, was there anything wrong with that?"

"N-not at all Roy…What would your wives say?"

"They were following and watching as well in order to make sure nothing happened to the children."

"What?"

"Oh, and the driver you cursed at was me," Ed said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't tempt fate…" Sunna started to lift her hand but then stopped.

"Well, I'm going to go now, come on Javad!" Ed said.

"Coming dad," Javad said as he followed Ed out.

"Good luck Fuhrer," Ed said as he walked out of the room.

"Calida, Armstrong is just outside…Go say hello to him," Sunna said through clenched teeth.

"Okay!" Calida said with a smile. She ran outside and Sunna glared at Roy.

"You made me chase your daughter all over town just so she can learn how to find this stupid building!" Sunna exclaimed, "And Riza was in on it! You insolent little bastard!"

"Calm down Sunna…" Sunna looked up to see a man on suction cups scaling the outside wall. He smashed the window in and jumped through.

"Fuhrer Mustang, I am an Ishbalan and I hate you! I hope you're ready to die!"

"Hey, you there, big, fat and ugly, I'm talking to the Fuhrer right now!" Sunna exclaimed. The assassin looked over with his eye twitching.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me you SOB!"

"How dare you call me that!" The assassin pulled out a gun and aimed it toward Sunna. "I'll kill you and then the Fuhrer!"

"I'm not in the mood you bastard! Besides, nobody will be killing my brother!"

"You're the flame alchemist's brother?"

"That's right you bastard! I'm also the legendary elemental alchemist to you!"

"Oh…Crap…" Sunna snapped her fingers which caused a burst of water, fire, wind and rocks flying into assassin. He stumbled backwards and Sunna rushed into him and sent a punch into his stomach. She then kicked him in the chest and sent him flying out the window and crashing to the ground where he would die.

"Uh…thanks for that Sunna," Roy said with his eyes wide.

"You're next!"

"Sorry, and to tell the truth, Riza doesn't know anything about what happened here. She'd probably kill me."

"Oh, that's even better…I'm going back home now…Goodbyebrother." With that Sunna walked out of the room and found Calida playing with Armstrong.

"Calida, we're going back home, come along."

"Okay Aunt Sunna." Sunna and Calida walked through the town until they arrived home.

"So what do we do now?"

"We rest until your mother gets here…"

"Okay, sorry I made you run all over the town!"

"That's okay Calida, I'm not mad at you." Sunna walked over to a cabinet and found a puzzle. She brought the puzzle to a table and smiled. "You like puzzles, right?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Sunna and Calida worked on the puzzle for the next few hours until the doorbell rang. Sunna walked over and opened the door.

"Mommy!" Calida ran and Riza hugged Calida with a smile.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Sunna today?"

"Yes! I had lots of fun!"

"That's good." Riza stood up and smiled at Calida. "She wasn't any trouble I hope."

"No Riza, she was no trouble at all. We sat and worked on puzzles for most of the day."

"The puzzles were like a big old adventure, Mommy!" Calida tugged on Riza's jacket and Riza looked down with a smile.

"That's good, I'm happy that you had fun."

"I'm tired now Mommy…" Riza smiled as she picked Calida up.

"Then lets get you home and to sleep. Your father had a big day at work today, I'm sure he'll love to tell you all about it!"

"Calida had a pretty big day too Riza," Sunna said with a smile.

"Good, thank you so much for looking after her today Sunna."

"No problem, I'll be happy to look after her again!"

"Great, I have to go to get my annual sniper test tomorrow so I'll leave her with you then." With that Riza turned and walked off.

"Great…We'll have so much fun," Sunna said as she watched the two walk off. She closed the door and walked over to her desk where her journal was. She sat down and decided she would go to sleep when finished writing today's events.

* * *

If you read it then feel free to review. This was made by request, I do not do requests normally though. 


End file.
